Starting Over
by ForeverABlankPage
Summary: Slightly AU. Scott reinvents himself in hope of getting Allison back.
1. Chapter 1

Scott woke up, startled by his phone's alarm. He sighed as he got out of bed, walking into the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. _I wanna do something different this school year,_ he thought. He was tired of everything he wore, and a previous talk with Stiles had proven that his outfits were doing nothing for him. So, over the weekend, they went to the mall.

After looking for what seemed like half a minute, the decided on a white v-neck, some black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Looking himself over in the mirror, he smirked. He looked great, and he knew it.

He made a lot of changes over the summer. He got a new wardrobe, along with a new attitude. He hated to admit it, but he kind of always was jealous of Jackson cause the guy was so confident.

To add to his list of new things, he used the money he'd been saving up and got himself a motorcycle. Yeah, he knew the faculty hated the noise. But part of his "new attitude" contract states that he doesn't care about other people's opinions anymore.

He went to summer school so he could go to his Junior year like everyone else, and he's made a promise with his mom, coach, and even Stiles to keep his grades up. He'll be back on the lacrosse field in no time. He's gonna step down and let Stiles take the captain position, though, because he's a truly good player and he deserves it. Not to mention the fact that he's Scott's best friend.

As for his werewolf status, he decided he was done complaining. He's a werewolf, and he's gonna embrace it. Hell, he might even have some fun with it. Something Matt (the Kanima's previous master) said really hit home. When someone gets shot, they die. When Scott gets shot, depending on the location, he heals. So, how is it fair to keep whining about it, when other people would kill for what he has? It's both a blessing and a curse. He's gonna pay attention to the blessing part, though.

He slipped on his sunglasses, said goodbye to his mom, and started up his motorcycle, turning the radio up all the way.

As he got to school, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, so he drove around the parking lot a few times, looking for a good spot. When he found it, he took his keys out and nudged out the kick-stand, letting the bike fall onto it. He smirked as he walked up the steps, and everyone, even the teachers, parted like the Red Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

"Dude!" Stiles said when he saw me. His mouth was open, as if he'd never seen me before.

"What?" I asked with a knowing smile. His reaction was the one I was looking forward to the most. Wait…no. First it was Allison's reaction, then his.

Allison. Where was she? When she broke up with me, I decided I wanted to get her back as soon as possible. So, cutting him off, I told Stiles about these plans. Unfortunately, this was right when Lydia walked by. I groaned inwardly as she turned around.

"So, all this is because you want Allison back?" She asked. I nodded. She rolled her eyes, and my curiosity got the best of me. "What?" I asked. She scoffed.

"If you're going to try and get your girlfriend back, you have to do it right. She'll be expecting you to try and get her back, so make her think you aren't. If she thinks you're not trying to get her back, she'll relax around you. Then, slowly, you go in for the kill."

Stiles and I stared at her, eyes wide and mouths open. No doubt we looked stupid. "Thanks," I managed to get out before she turned around again and left.

"So, basically," Stiles began. "The more you act as if you don't want her, the more she'll want you?"

"Yeah, something like that, dude." I said, smirking to myself.

This is gonna be one hell of a school year.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, Scott read it off and found his locker. He tried the combination a couple of times to familiarize himself with it, then stopped because he heard someone walking up to him. He looked around, then his eyes rested on Allison as she walked closer. His heartbeat automatically jumped and he smiled, which didn't waver even when he realized the only reason she was here was because her locker was right next to his.

"Hey, Allison." He said, still smiling. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to respond.

"Hey." She said with a small smile. He watched for a minute as she started shuffling through her bag. He turned to the other side, though, when he heard a frustrated sigh. He was shocked to find Erica there, even though he was familiar with her scent. She was, oddly enough, struggling to open her locker. Amused with his pack mate's struggling, he chuckled.

"Need help there, Erica?" He asked with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, then smirked back.

"I might." She said, looking him over with a glint in her eyes. Scott noticed this and laughed.

"You can look, but you can't touch, Reyes." He said. She looked surprised for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "Who said I wanted to touch, McCall?" She smirked as he feigned a hurt expression.

"You know what? That was uncalled for." He said, taking a look at her schedule. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He said, and she smirked.

"Looks like we will, McCall."

_Later that day _

Scott and Stiles entered the cafeteria, looking for a good table. Scott smiled when he saw Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson all at one table. He got really close to them over the summer, and they all were best friends now. Jackson called them over from across the cafeteria, causing the students in the cafeteria to look at them. They sat down, and Boyd nodded somewhere past them. They turned around and noticed the photographer for the school paper, and he had his camera pointed towards them, doing a gesture which usually meant 'do something'. They looked around at each other, and had a silent agreement. They all posed at once, Scott in his signature 'tough guy' pose, Stiles in a 'powerhouse' pose, Isaac in his 'thoughtful' pose, Erica in her 'Vogue' pose, Boyd just hanging back, and Jackson with a cocky smile.

They noticed people from other tables laughing, and couldn't help but join. Scott's heart jumped as he heard a laugh that he was familiar with, a laugh from Allison. He smiled to himself and looked around as the rest of the Pack started to get up, and did the same. He looked at his schedule and rolled his eyes, realizing the rest of his day was gonna be a snooze-fest. But, then again, the Pack had almost the same schedule, so how boring could it be?

When he got into his classroom, Scott laughed as he saw Isaac and Stiles arguing.

"Jesus, guys," he said, sitting down in their area. "Class hasn't even started yet. What's it about this time?"

Erica laughed. "Stiles and Isaac are arguing about which superhero is better. Batman or Spiderman?"

Scott snorted. "It's a close call, but..Spiderman." He laughed when Isaac pumped his fist.

"Scott, what is wrong with you?!" He lost focus of the rant when he saw Allison come in, taking the only seat left, which was beside him. He was snapped out of his trance by Stiles.

"Are you even listening to me? Huh? Scott, are you-" Scott cut him off.

"Stiles..would you shut the hell up?!" Stiles' eyes went wide and the rest of the Pack guffawed. Scott decided to humor them some more.

"I mean, dude, you just keep _talking. _About freaking Batman. I've gotta find you a damn girlfriend." They laughed more, Jackson punching Stiles on the shoulder.

"We definitely do, man." He said. "Boyd and Isaac, too."

Boyd smirked. "I have a date on Friday, thank you very much."

Scott leaned back in his seat. "Woah, dude, is it with that girl you were staring at all morning? Cause she was hot." He felt Allison's eyes on him, and couldn't help but feel kinda guilty. But they weren't dating, so what was the harm in his comment?

"Yep. I asked her out as soon as I saw her next." Boyd said with a self-satisfied grin.

Scott held up his hand for a high five, as did everyone else. "Nice job, bro!" He said as Boyd slapped his hand.

The teacher called for their attention then, sending a glare toward Stiles and Scott. They looked at each other with a confused look, then shook it off and looked back at her. They could already tell that they'd have problems with this teacher already.


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember to Review! And if you have any requests, I promise I'll take them into full consideration. _

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, dudes!**

* * *

Before the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Scott's phone buzzed. He looked at it, and saw that he had a text from Derek. It read "_Scott, gather up the pack and meet at the station. Wear gym clothes._" He showed the text to the rest of the Pack and they all groaned.

"He better make it quick," Jackson said. "Cause we've got somewhere to be." When they all had curious looks on their faces, he gave them more information.

"We're all going bowling tonight with Lydia and Allison. Didn't I tell you?" There were various reactions. Stiles sighed, Isaac was slightly upset, Scott was excited, though he didn't show it, Erica and Boyd were upset as well.

"Jackson, I don't know where you've been this past summer, but I stopped wanting to hang out with Allison when she put various bullet holes in me!" Boyd said, and Erica nodded.

"I don't think I can be near her without wanting to rip out her throat," Erica started. "Now, how would that sit with lover-boy over here?" She gestured to Scott, who glared at her.

"Well, suck it up." Stiles said. "It wasn't her fault, how would you feel if you were in her situation? Plus, this is a good time to just be….human teenagers." The Pack burst into laughter.  
"You know what?" Erica asked, smiling. "You're right. Though you shouldn't expect me to be her best friend, I'll be nice."

Scott shook his head, smiling. "Alright, let's get to Derek's before he kicks all of our asses."

* * *

_"_Alright, does anybody wanna try actually being a challenge?" Derek said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "How are you gonna defend yourselves from hunters when you can't defend yourselves from one Alpha?" The members of the Pack, minus Stles, were all sprawled out on the floor, groaning in pain. As Derek continued to rant, Scott took the time to sweep his feet out from under him, to which Derek responded with a growl. As he got back up, the rest of the Pack went to work, which ended in Derek lying flat on his back, glaring at them.

"I think we can handle ourselves pretty well, Derek." Scott said.

Stiles was currently laughing his ass off, and Derek shot up, grabbing him by the collar.

"Keep laughing, Stiles," Derek growled, "And we'll see if we can find your arm later."

Stiles immediately stopped laughing. "So when they attack you, they get nothing but a growl. But I laugh, and I'm in danger of losing a limb?" The pack laughed, all giving each other high fives.

Derek dismissed them, but kept Scott back as they all filed out. "Keep an eye on them, okay?" He asked, and Scott nodded. "Especially Stiles. With his luck, he'd run right into danger." Scott nodded again, giving Derek a small smile and walking out, taking off on his motorcycle.

* * *

Allison and Lydia were the first at the bowling alley, so they picked a lane and entered everyone's names into the machine. Allison started to tap her foot, then that lead to drumming on her leg, which led to drumming on the table.

Lydia placed her hand on top of Allison's. "Would you quit?" She asked, annoyed.

Allison stopped, placing her hands in her lap. "Sorry. I'm kinda nervous." Seeing Lydia's questioning look, she continued. "You know, 'cause Scott's gonna be here and all."

Lydia sighed. "What were you planning to do, avoid him for the rest of your life?" she asked. "Because you won't be able to do that for long. I mean, have you _seen _him lately?"

Allison had seen him, alright. It's like he reinvented himself. He's way more confident, which was _hot_, in her opinion. On top of that, he seems to always be smiling. She loved that. People seem to respect him, and maybe it's because of the change in attitude. It's only been two days of school and Allison's already having...er, dreams about him.

Allison? Are you listening?" Lydia asked. Allison snapped out of it and nodded. "Of course." she said. She turned to the door as she heard it open, and perked up when she saw Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Stiles come in. She continued to look for Scott, then stopped when Jackson started to talk.

"Sorry we're late," he began, "Erica couldn't seem to figure out what to wear." Erica glared at him, then shrugged. Stiles pretended to gag when Lydia gave Jackson a lingering kiss.

When Jackson pulled away, she spoke. "Where's Scott and Isaac?" Jackson shrugged. "Isaac saw a girl and took Scott with him as his wingman."

Allison smiled. "Since when did Scott become a wingman?"

Stiles laughed. "As it turns out, Scott is an expert smooth-talker. So, if we wanna talk to someone, we usually make Jackson or Scott come with us." Right then, Scott and Isaac walked in, and Allison's breath caught. She wasn't gonna lie, Scott looked _good._ He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So," Scott started. "Isaac got her number." There was a round of applause from the group.

"Yeah, she had a friend who was all over Scott, but he didn't go for it." Isaac said, and Scott shrugged. "Hey, I like a challenge. And on top of that, I prefer brunettes." With that, he winked at Allison. She blushed, and he smirked.

"Okay," Jackson started. "Let's get this game started, shall we?" They all agreed.

Stiles stood up, speaking loudly. "Attention, please," he said. "I would like the members of the Wolf Club to keep their extra abilities to themselves, so that Lydia, Allison, and I can at least feel like we have a chance." Everyone burst into laughter.

"The Wolf Club?" Erica asked, her voice dripping with humor. "Really, Stiles?" Stiles sat back down, blushing.

"Let's just start the stupid game, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

After the game, everybody gave their shoes to the guy at the counter. Scott's stomach was grumbling, and he could hear the others' stomachs as well, so he suggested they get something to eat.

"Yeah," Jackson started, and Isaac interjected. "A hungry werewolf is not a happy one, people."

Everyone laughed, then went to their cars, with the exception of Scott and Allison. Scott stopped, turning around to face her.

"So, I trust you're doing well?" he asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice. She'd been a little more quiet than usual, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

She smiled at him. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I know I was a bit out of character in there, but I'm still trying to get used to doing normal teenage girl stuff, you know?"

Scott snorted. "I know, trust me. We'd better get going, I can hear Jackson complaining." He stated, rolling his eyes and walking toward the SUV the Pack came in, then making sure Allison got into Lydia's car before closing his door.

"Someone is still in love," Stiles sang, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

Jackson grinned. "Looks as though my plan is working fabulously." He said, smirking. "Lydia and I have been working on a way to get you two back together."

Scott groaned. "Of course. But, you know, I was working on that myself." He said, glaring at Jackson. Jackson just shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot, making sure the girls were following and led the way to the nearest fast-food restaurant.

When they got to McDonald's, the guys all but ran inside, leaving the girls behind. Erica took that time to talk to Allison.

"So, I trust you're still in love with Scott, right?" She asked, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. Allison's mouth hung open for a second, then she answered.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. When the girls nodded, she groaned. "Seriously? And here I thought I was being mysterious." She joked, sighing. The girls laughed and walked into the place, shaking their heads as they saw the guys basically ordering the whole menu. They ordered, made the guys pay, and went to sit down at a table.

Allison couldn't help but stare at Scott. He had the _cutest _expression on his face as he counted how much money he had to chip in. She could've sworn her heart fluttered in her chest when he turned around and smiled at her. She had it bad.

* * *

Apparently, their night wasnt over. Jackson and Lydia led them back to Lydia's house, where they were supposed to be sleeping over. The girls all put on something more comfortable (courtesy of Lydia) while Jackson grabbed something from the guys' houses. They all settled into the living room, Jackson turning on a random horror movie. The night ended with everyone asleep. Stiles was snoring on Erica's lap, Erica was leaning on Boyd, Lydia and Jackson were cuddled up, Isaac leaning on Scott, and Scott, like Stiles, with his head in Allison's lap.

* * *

Scott woke up with his head in someone's lap. When he looked up, he realized it was Allison. Part of him wanted to stay there forever, but unfortunately, they had to go to school. He got dressed with the clothes Jackson picked up for him and did everything he needed to do, then got everyone else up. They all raced for the bathroom, and to no surprise, Lydia got there first. Erica was the last to get ready, and they decided to carpool.

They all piled into the SUV Derek let them borrow. Scott called the front seat and Stiles chose to drive. He turned up the radio, tapping Scott's arm as one of their favorite songs, "Runaway Baby" by Bruno Mars, came on. As per routine, Stiles started on the first verse, Scott adding on to it. They just went from there, having fun.

When the song ended, they laughed hysterically, giving eac other high fives. Stiles pulled into the school's parking lot, a big grin on his face. They both turned around when they noticed the silence in the car, and their eyes widened when they saw the look on everyone's faces.

"What?" they both asked at the same time. "We were just having fun, dudes," Stiles said. "Were we really that bad?"

Isaac spoke first. "Dude, you guys were _far_ from bad," he said, the look of surprise still present on his face.

"Yeah," Erica said. "That was...wow." Everyone else nodded, and Scott and Stiles snorted. "Yeah, sure," they said, laughing. "Whatever."

They got out of the car and left the others in there, still laughing.

"Dude," Jackson started. "They're actually pretty awesome."

"Very," Lydia said, re-applying her lipstick. "We've gotta do something about that."

* * *

Scott got what he needed out of his locker, then told Erica to go on as he waited for Allison. When she saw him, her face lit up in a smile.

"Waiting for me at my locker? What a gentleman." She said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

He shrugged. "I a_m_ quite chivalrous, Allison." By habit, he took her things in one hand and threw the other one around her shoulders. When she didnt protest, he kept it there.

They weren't back together, but _hell_, the were on their way.

* * *

**So, dudes, remember, I dont own anything. Im not so confident about this chapter, but I had to give you guys _something. _Let me know if you have any ideas, and I'll take them into consideration, I promise!**

**Oh, and if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. **

**~Gabby**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank God it's Friday_, Scott thought was he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He honestly considered dropping out. He smirked as Stiles came up, looking annoyed.

"What is it now?" He asked. "Did someone 'steal' your pen again?"

He nodded to Isaac as he walked over.

"No, and screw you," Stiles said, glaring at Scott. "Erica pushed me into Mr. Harris, now I have detention Monday." He continued to glare as Scott and Isaac broke into laughter.

"Dude, you should really switch teachers," Isaac started. "I heard Mr. Garrett is way nicer."

"I'll tell you this, though," Scott said, feeling sympathetic toward Stiles. "Another year with Mr. Harris, and I might knock him the hell out if the opportunity presents itself."

It worked; Stiles laughed. Scott patted him on the back.

"Hey, are you guys going to Greenberg's party later?" Isaac asked, smirking at Scott's statement. "I heard him say he wanted you two there."

Stiles smirked. "Of course he does, I'm awesome."

Scott punched him in the shoulder. "Nah, man, I think he wanted me, but he knew we were a package deal."

Stiles just grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, right."

Scott smirked as he saw Allison down the hall, bending over to pick up her books. "I'll catch you guys at the party, okay?"

They nodded as they followed Scott's line of vision, then walked out of the school's front door.

"Ooh, look, a free show," Scott said as he looked at Allison's current position. "School is a good place."

Allison straightened up, smiling. "Well, maybe I knew you were coming." Scott snickered at the double meaning behind her sentence, and she smacked him on the shoulder. "You know what I meant."

Scott just shrugged. "Are you going to Greenberg's party later? 'Cause I honestly don't think I'd go if you didn't." He layed the flattery on thick, hoping she'd say yes.

She smiled, nudging him. "Aw, you're so sweet. I'll go."

Scott smiled, it worked. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted her there, cause he did. He _really _did.

Allison stopped when they got outside, sighing. "I completely forgot to ask Jackson for a ride," she said, secretly hoping he'd offer her one. "Guess I'm walking."

Scott shook his head. "Nope. As protector of Beacon Hills and certain brunettes who forget important things, I must offer a ride."

Allison smiled, giggling at his comment. "Thank you, O Great Protector." She said, hopping onto Scott's motorcycle. "Let me drive?"

Scott laughed, secretly reveling in how sexy she looked. "Fine," He threw her the keys. "if you crash, I may not talk to you anymore."

Allison felt giddy as she started the motorcycle, then felt warm as Scott hopped on the back, carefully placing his hands on her waist.

"I think you might need a bit more security, Scott," she said. "Me, too."

Scott then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this okay?" he asked, his voice reduced to a little over a whisper. Allison smiled and nodded, revving up the motorcycle, then drove out of the parking lot.

She was a freaking genius.

* * *

_Okay, please forgive me for uploading this extremely short chapter! _

_And if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you, dude._


	7. Chapter 7

When Scott arrived at the party, he couldn't help but groan. Honestly, a house full of drunken teenagers was not his scene. At least the Pack was gonna be there. As he walked into the house, he saw a tall brunette with her back turned towards him, and couldn't help but give her a look over. She was _hot_. He hadn't even seen her face yet. But, unfortunately, she was talking to Greenberg. Scott then caught sight of the side of her face and almost burst out laughing. Of course, it was Allison. The smell of teenage hormones must have thrown him off. But then, why was she talking to Greenberg? He's, like, the school's biggest creep. He caught Allison's scent when some drunken couple bumped into her and he figured it out. Sighing, he went over to them, wrapping his arm around Allison's waist.

"Hey, I was looking for you," he said, trying to ignore the sense of home he felt when he touched her. She must've caught on quickly, because she responded by giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I was over here talking to…uh, Greenberg." Scott gave her an amused smile as he heard her silent plea for help.

"Wait…you two are together?" Greenberg asked, frowning at Scott. When Scott nodded, Greenberg huffed and turned on his heel, falling out of their line of vision. Scott could hear him muttering to himself.

When he was gone, Allison jumped and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, smiling at Scott when she let go. "I honestly thought I was gonna have to judo-throw him or something." Scott laughed because of how serious she actually was.

Just then, Lydia and Jackson came up, smiling at the two. "What are _you_ two doing?" Lydia asked with a knowing smile to Allison.

Interrupting their unspoken communication, Jackson hit Scott on the shoulder. "I bet I can kick your ass at pool, McCall." He said, smirking.

Scott shook his head. "Not a chance, Jackson." The two then took off toward the pool table, kicking off the same drunken couple who must have mistaken it for a bed. Out of nowhere, they each had a fan club. On Jackson's side, there were half the boys on the lacrosse team and some random girls. On Scott's, the other half of the team and a large number of girls, most of them Scott didn't even know.

Allison sat on the couch with Lydia, listening to her talk about how Jackson wouldn't watch _The Notebook _anymore. Her thoughts drifted, and then she was thinking about Scott. His hair, his lips, his cute, lopsided smile, his _killer _body, his _eyes_. Those eyes could melt your heart in an instant, they could make you want to look into them forever. She started to think of how it felt when he wrapped his arms around her, on more than one occasion, now. How safe and secure she felt.

Allison was jerked out of her thoughts by Lydia, who was now violently hitting her arm. Allison looked at the other girl as if she was crazy. "What the hell?" she asked. "What was that about?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Maybe you could listen to me and stop thinking about Scott."

That threw Allison off. "How'd you know?" Lydia rolled her eyes again. "I'm very perceptive, you know that. Now, lets go see what the fuss is about by the pool table."

They got up and walked over to where a large crowd had gathered. Allison and Lydia pushed to the front of the crowd, just in time to see Scott doing a victory dance and high-fiving everyone.

Jackson, however, was gathering the pool balls again. "Two out of three, McCall."

Scott shrugged. "Whatever you want, Jackson."

Three games later, Jackson was grinning and doing his own victory dance while Scott crawled in the corner and fake-cried for laughs. It worked, and soon the crowd started to break as everyone went about their business.

"Wait a minute," Scott said. "Where the hell are Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac?"

Jackson grinned. "Is a threesome out of the question?" Scott just punched him in the shoulder. "Seriously, though," Jackson started. "I saw Isaac headed upstairs with a blonde, Boyd couldn't make it, and Stiles and Erica are around here somewhere."

Scott grinned at that last statement. He now knew where Stiles and Erica were. They'd tried to deny it, but he could smell their pheromones every time they were near each other. Stiles got even more clumsy than usual, and Erica almost always laughed at his jokes, even the bad ones. Come to think of it, he _knew_ he'd heard Stiles and Erica upstairs, but he tuned them out, because, well, nobody wants to hear what went on up there. He was happy for Stiles, the guy got over his love for Lydia and moved on. Hopefully, they're together now. Officially.

Scott decided to go outside for some fresh air, because the hormones in the air were so thick, he was pretty sure a normal person would be able to smell it. He took a deep breath, simultaneously picking up on a familiar scent. He turned around, and there was Allison, looking beautiful as ever. She smiled that mega-watt smile at him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, not waiting for his answer as she sat very close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She shivered, she'd forgotten her jacket in Lydia's car. Scott didn't have a jacket either, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," she said, breathlessly. "I don't have my jacket."

Scott shook his head. "It's okay, what's the point of having all this extra body heat if I can't use it?" he joked, hoping to get a laugh out of her, which he did.

Allison looked up at him. "Can we get out of here? To your house, or something?"

She really was not much of a partier, and she knew Scott wasn't either. He nodded and got up, taking out his keys.

"Yeah, but I'm driving," he said, chuckling. He hopped onto the bike, revving the engine, and Allison stopped.

_Damn, he looks sexy, _she thought. His hair was windswept and the blue v-neck he wore outlined his muscles perfectly. To add on, the moon hit his face in such a way that his chocolate brown eyes were highlighted with flecks of gold. Before Allison could drift into naughtier thoughts, he beckoned her over with his head, and she jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

Once again, she let her thoughts drift, and before she knew it, they were at his house. He opened the door, letting her go in first, then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked, turning to face her. She doesn't know what came over her as she shook her head no.

He tried something else. "Uh, how about…" He continued to rattle off options, but Allison cut him off. "I don't want to do any of that, Scott." She said, and she could see him start to look confused.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, and she steeped closer to him, pressing her lips to his. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he kissed her back, letting everything, lust, love, _need_, pour out of him.

Allison ran her fingers through his hair, doing the same.

Let's just say the night went from there.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott woke up the next morning, an inevitable smile stretching across his features as he took in the sight before him. Allison was laying there, her hair falling in loose ringlets still, as if she'd never, well, had sex with him. Scott could tell she was about to wake up, so he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"Morning." he mumbled against her, and she moved to capture his lips. They stayed like that for a while, in a long, slow kiss, both of them feeling utterly content. When they finally broke apart, they had matching smiles.

"Good morning." Allison giggled, and she actually meant it. The sun shone brightly through the window and she could hear birds chirping, almost as if they were agreeing with her.

"This might be a little obvious, but how would you like to be my girlfriend again?"

His answer was a searing kiss from her, and _man_, the second time was even better than the first.

* * *

Stiles sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. He needed some serious help, here. He wanted to ask Erica to be his girlfriend, _officially_, and Scott was the only person -besides Lydia, and she wont pick up either- who could help. The guy was a frigging teddy bear. He had to have some romantic experience. If he could, Scott would give the whole damn world a hug. Stiles could picture it now.

_"Line up, everybody," _Scott would say, then he would proceed to give people hugs, maybe two at a time.

Stiles snickered. Sometimes he really cracked himself up. _Wait, no_, he thought. He had to stay mad at Scott, otherwise he wouldn't take Stiles seriously. _Cue angry thoughts_, Stiles thought to himself.

* * *

Allison thought about the dictionary's version of 'bliss'. What was it- oh yeah, _supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment_. Well, it was safe to say Allison should be the new picture under 'blissful' in the dictionary. Finally, after what felt like forever, she had reunited with Scott. _In more ways than one_, she thought, smirking to herself. She stopped, however, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming downstairs.

_Oh, damn._

* * *

**_Okay, dudes, I know it was really short, dont be pissed at me! My lovely computer did a crash dump and down went all of my documents. _**

**_If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you._**


End file.
